


The Mage, the Wolf and the Familiar

by evisionarts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: An illustration for the Sterek Reverse Bang 2018. Please check out the fabulous story at https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251292/chapters/35374401 .





	The Mage, the Wolf and the Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mak (cold_blue_eyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_blue_eyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [these bonds are hard to let go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251292) by [mak (cold_blue_eyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_blue_eyes/pseuds/mak). 




End file.
